


Hold Me Momma

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Disenfranchised Grief, Gen, Grief, M/M, implied akechi death, mlm author, this is kinda old but still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Lala Escargot has been gay long enough to recognize the pain of a lost partner. She just wishes her little Akira wasn't soyoungwhen he had to realize this.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Lala Escargot & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Hold Me Momma

Lala Escargot looked over at the sound of a serving tray hitting the ground. The thing was plastic, so that wasn’t what she was worried about. Her part-timer was never so clumsy.  


Her eyes cast around for a moment too long before finding Akira curled up over his knees trying not to cry.  


“Oh lovey...” The matron shot the regulars a look that told them to behave and she moved her shivering employee into the back. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell Momma anything...”  


“He didn’t know I loved him.” Akira choked, finally letting the tears fall. Lala hid her surprise behind years of concealer and gay panic. The electric kettle she kept in the back specifically for moments of inevitable breakdowns clicked off and she poured her youngest team member a mug and dropped a tea bag into it before setting it aside to steep. 

Having worked with queens for the better part of a decade, she knew when someone would be too distressed to be trusted with hot liquids.  


“Who, honey?”  


“Ake- He-“ His hands clenched around one another and he curled into himself once more, crouching on the floor in a protective, aching ball.  


Lala’s eyes widened.  


“Oh sweetie... He was a pretty boy, wasn’t he? Such a shame...”  


Akira sobbed harder.  


“He is- w-was beautiful, L-L-Lala. I-inside and o-out.” The drag queen swept aside one long sleeve so she could crouch beside her young charge. At the comforting hand on his shoulder, Akira crumpled.  


“Oh honey...” Lala swept her apprentice into her bright pink yukata like a gay mother bird tucking her chick into her feathers.  


“He never knew! I tried- I tried so _much_ , Lala!”  


“There there, mon cher... That boy was smart, I’m sure he picked up the hints you gave him.” Akira shuddered.  


“Then why didn’t he love me back?” He sobbed. Lala nodded and started to pet his hair.  


“Sweetheart, maybe it just wasn’t the right time. These things happen.”  


Lala didn’t know if he was only mourning the loss of his young love or if more things had been weighing on his thin shoulders but she let him cry. There was very little someone could say in the face of such a loss, and for Akira to be so _young_... It broke her heart.  


She had seen more than her fair share of gay lovers left behind, and if there was any justice in this world then that should have ended in the 90’s.  


Though from the way her drag daughter wept it would seem as though his personal justice had been exacted more times than he could count. She called in a couple of her girls to cover the bar as the queens set to making the back room as comfortable and accepting as possible. They’d all known Akira wasn’t some cishet, to be working at a drag bar in a back alley. Now they could welcome him into their culture...with tissues, tea, and sympathetic gay noises.

He was young, he was gay, and he was _hurting_ , but by God he was not alone.


End file.
